Comfort in Small Measure
by vampyremiyu
Summary: Spica's afraid of thunderstorms. But can she find comfort from the person she wants it from the most? Loki/Spica oneshot.


COMFORT IN SMALL MEASURE  
A Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok Vignette

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A little break for my muses, who have been hard at work lately. This story takes place during volume 1 of the manga and may contain characters not shown in the anime (namely Spica). Angst and Fluff. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the piece.

--

Night in the city was usually very bright, the sky a pallet of stars and passing clouds. But on this particular night, the lights were dim in comparison, and the sky devoid of stars. The clouds were puffy, darker than usual and filled with rain.

It was in the rain that Spica found some comfort. She had only been in the human world for a few days and already things were crazier than she had ever thought possible. Her only desire was to see Loki. That she couldn't speak to him mattered not at all. She was simply content to spend time with him, taking care of him. Knowing that he was safe.

His safety, however, was her current cause for concern.

On several occasions, she had tried to kill him. She remembered not how, until she would awaken. Then she would be filled with such immense guilt that she would do her utmost to avoid him.

However, she was not completely to blame.

"There is a price to pay for your request," Odin told her.

"Anything!"

"Anything?"

Though she thought she was ready to accept any price for Loki's sake, she was not prepared for the curse Odin placed upon her. It was horrible. Her heart clenched as Odin told her her fate. It clenched even now, remembering her horror at his words.

But she got her wish.

And she was putting Loki in even greater danger.

Loki was very kind and accepting, despite the disturbances. Fenrir and Yamino, too. It made her heart happy to know they didn't hate her. She had no intention of hurting any of them.

They were family after all.

Her family.

A bright streak of lightning, followed by a violent clap of thunder, made Spica jump where she stood. She hated thunderstorms, shivering as the rain began to pour harder against the window in front of her.

It reminded her of Odin's anger, of his curse. It was punishment for her selfishness. And the rain drops were her tears. The tears she couldn't shed as her children were taken from her. Tears she wanted to cry for her current predicament.

Her fingertips lightly touched the window as another streak of lightning pierced the sky. Closing her eyes, she steeled herself for another loud boom.

But when it came, she found herself calm and unafraid.

Looking at her hand on the glass, she saw another hand on top. It was smaller than hers, fingers and all. She felt his power immediately, and found herself looking at the ground in shame instead of looking at its owner.

"Spica?"

She sighed as the other hand grabbed hers, pulling it away from the window. His gentleness surprised her, and she wanted to answer, but when she opened her mouth she could not. Her heart skipped a beat as another flash of lightning lit up the room. He had every right to sound as curious and fearful as he did.

The last time she had come to his room unannounced, she had tried to kill him.  
'I'm sorry, Loki-sama,' she thought.

But all she wanted now was a small measure of comfort.

"Are you...under a spell again?"

She shook her head, squeezing his hand. 'No.'

Another rumble of thunder caused her to pull away, but Loki stopped her, grasping her hand tighter. He looked at her intently but she refused to meet his gaze. "Are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

She nodded. 'Yes.'

"Can't sleep?"

She shook her head slowly. 'No.'

"Well, then..."

It was as if Loki didn't know what to say. Curious about his silence, she looked up, her eyes meeting his. It was then that he saw her fear. Her frustration. Her guilt. And as lightning flashed across her eyes, he understood.

Well, her fear anyway.

He still had no idea who she really was.

"Would you like to stay with me?"

And for the moment, that was okay.

Spica nodded slowly.

He gave her a small smile. His heart had to be as unsettled as her own, yet he was offering her the comfort she wanted. Needed. Grasping her hand tighter, he led her towards his bed.

"In you go," he told her as he pulled back the covers with his free hand. Spica hesitated, but eventually crawled into the bed. Dutifully, Loki pulled the covers over her, making sure she was comfortable. Then he, too, climbed into bed, settling on top of the covers beside her with his back to the window.

Spica's cheeks tinted pink as her eyes met his again. The storm was reflected there, his own fears and concerns, but she felt...safe. Content. She offered him a shy smile, and her heart skipped a beat when he smiled back.

"Better now?"

She nodded. 'Yes.'

"Good." He squeezed her hand again. He had never let go. "Good night, Spica."

'Thank you, Loki-sama.'

For the first time since she had come to the human world, she fell into a comfortable, dreamless slumber.

And the storm outside gently gave way to clearing skies.

--FIN--

DISCLAIMER:  
Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok is the property of Sakura Kinoshita, MAG Garden Corporation, A.D.V. Inc. and other affiliated publishers and production houses. Me no own. The characters here are used without permission.


End file.
